Clone's Farewell
by overlord susanoo
Summary: He was never meant to survive. He was a fake, a copy of the original that died minutes after he was born. Due to the meddling of a being that controls time and an alien he was given a life and a purpose. This is how his adventure began.


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Ben 10

Clone's Farewell

In a clock filled citadel located in the ghost zone there he resided. He who saw all that could be, all that would be, and all that may happen. He was Clockwork, the ghost that was the master of all of time.

He kept an eye on all that may happen. Nothing in this reality or the others escaped his notice.

With his blue skin and dark red eyes, he kept track of multiple timelines and the events happening around them. He never directly interfered just gave nudges in certain directions so that everything would end up all right.

That was why he knew what was going to happen next and he had been prepared for this visit.

Turning into his adult form he turned around and faced his guest.

Standing right behind him was a being that had the power to wipe out this universe and everyone one it with just a thought.

Normally beings like this required approval from their other personalities but this one was in complete agreement with the other two.

Dartax the voice of creativity, Landre the voice of control, and Gortan the voice of wonder made up the three personalities of this celestialsapien.

They said nothing but he didn't need them to. He had already known what they had wanted and even if they hadn't they could have just told him telepathically.

The species could bend reality to their wishes so communication by thought wasn't hard for them.

"I have the boy ready for you." Clockwork said shifting into his old man form and waving his hand. This was his lair he controlled everything that happened inside of it.

Gears shifted and moved to reveal a capsule. Inside of it there laid a boy. He had white hair, a black jumpsuit with white gloves and boots. On the center of the jumpsuit was a logo that had the logo of the ghost boy of Amity Park Danny Phantom,

This however was not that boy. That boy was living his life no longer with the destiny of turning evil.

This boy was his clone a life that wouldn't have existed without Clockwork's interference and had been destined to die.

Knowing that this would happen he had saved the boy's life so he would get a chance to live and not be in the shadow of his original. Dani was finding her purpose in life and so would this clone.

"You know why this is happening." The celestialsapien said it's three voices talking as one would unnerve many humans. Clockwork however was a ghost and moved right on past it.

Clockwork knew why this was happening. The incursions that happened in the marvel universe. So many lives wiped out. So many universes were suddenly made silent. That event brought the wider multiverse to their attention.

The celestialsapiens usually kept themselves from making changes on a grand scale so they did not intervene however now that countless universes were wiped out some had decided to recreate them. Others were bored and wanted fun. This being was one of the others.

With a wave of his hand the capsule opened and released the clone Danny and both he and the celestialsapien watched as he woke up.

His green eyes opened to the lair taking a look around. Clockwork had to admit Vlad Plasmius had done amazingly well in his creations.

"Where am I" the clone began to ask confused as to what was going on.

Clockwork began to tell the boy of his beginning and what would be his future.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two hours had passed and the boy had yet to move. The explanation in and of itself had only taken Clockwork twenty human minutes to give yet the young halfa was still in a daze.

Clockwork was waiting patiently as he had all the time in the world and the celestialsapien was waiting as this amount of time was nothing to a being that spent millennia debating.

"So I am a clone?" he said to himself trying to understand what was going on around him.

He still felt a little confused on the whole grand idea but that much he understood.

He was a clone of a superhero named Danny Phantom created by his arch nemesis Vlad Plasmius. He was half human and half ghost. He was supposed to be dead that much he understood everything else though was pretty confusing in his perspective.

"Yes." A voice said and he looked up to see Clockwork. This was the ghost that apparently saved him from permanently being decomposed goo. He was really glad for that but still concerned for what they wanted.

"Why do you need me?" he asked. He felt the answer might be because he wasn't real and they didn't want to disturb real Danny's life but he preferred not to think about that as it made him really uncomfortable.

"It's could be anyone; we just chose you at random." The alien said and while he was confused he was glad there was at least a purpose to his life so far.

"What do you want from me?" He asked still wary of the alien that could apparently travel between universes.

The alien that was covered in darkness and skin was glowing with stars inside of it waved its hand and a portal opened up in the lair. It was glowing and looked like a black hole. It wasn't sucking up anything like a black hole that he remembered Danny learning about due to his interest in space.

It still didn't look safe though.

"This portal will splinter you across realities. Different versions of you will live in different universes and different times." They said like it was no big deal to open a hole in the multiverse and from what he learned of them he didn't doubt that for them it was a very simple act.

"What do you want me to do?" Danny asked. He had chosen the name Daniel Masters for himself. It was a way to remember where he came from and a promise to always move forward and to search for a reason to exist.

"Entertain us." They said with their dark arms spread wide.

"Entertain you?" Danny questioned them unsure as to what they meant.

"Yes be a conqueror, be a hero, be a villain, anything that will entertain us." They said they were bored lately and needed something to entertain them. I was just their latest idea.

Truthfully this clamed him down a lot. He was going to find his purpose alone. No one would be influencing his thoughts or directing his actions.

True freedom was something he didn't expect to ever possess especially as he was originally meant to die.

"I agree" Danny said as he faced the swirling black hole that would lead him into his new life. Whatever happened he promised himself to always move forward.

"We knew you would say that." They said and watched alongside Clockwork as he began to walk forward.

With a deep breath showing confidence that he wasn't sure he really felt Danny jumped in and began his new adventure.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clockwork turned into his child form and looked at the reality altering alien's glowing white eyes and said "You got what you wished for."

"Yes." The celestialsapien said as they looked the portal that was closing. They were about to return to space now that they had accomplished what they wished for.

"That universe is different from what is was before." Clockwork said curious about their alteration to the timeline the original clone of Daniel was personally sent to. He knew they were powerful enough to not make such mistakes.

"That was on purpose. We have already seen that story played out. We wanted a new one." They said and opened a portal to take them back to the universe that they called home.

Clockwork turned back into his adult form and watched the screens of time once more. Watching all realities and protecting his timeline was his goal and he had work to do.


End file.
